Safe and Sound
by CDithery
Summary: Quinn, Rachel and Santana deal with the ups and downs of being in a relationship together. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, or so it seems.
1. Chapter 01

**A/N: I plan this to be multi-chaptered story, so any suggestions and thoughts are very much welcome. It's going to be a story of coming to terms with the relationship and everyday struggle with it, mostly. I'm not very good at updating, but I'll try hard not to make the time between chapters long.**

**So, without further ado, here's **_**Safe and Sound**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>_Just close your eyes (the sun is going down)_

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

"What if we changed this... _thing_?" Quinn asks one night while they're all still hazed by the after-sex atmosphere in the room.

"Um, change how?" Rachel confusedly asks, not really sure what she's talking about.

"No, no fucking way. I am _not _getting myself into this. It's just sex, for goodness sake." Santana responds quickly after Rachel, knowing exactly what Quinn wants to do.

"We spent a lot of time together this week." Quinn points out to her smartly as Rachel lays her head down on her shoulder. That's nothing new because the diva needs someone to cuddle with post sex and Santana has only done that once and it was only because Quinn wasn't actually there and she and Rachel had a moment; _not _because she is a softie.

"Yeah, but most of it was sex." Santana is quick to counter her; she is _definitely _not okay with this. Quinn will find a way to make her change her mind.

"I wouldn't mind." Rachel adds tiredly, closing her eyes swiftly after and sighing out contently while Quinn wraps her arms around her.

"There you go Santana. You have a choice to make now; be with us or give up the sex completely." The blonde offers, smiling as she looks down at Rachel.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I will be in a three-way relationship with the midget and you, Barbie. If that means no sex with you, then that's it. You're not the best, anyway." Santana says, throwing her clothes on rapidly after she stands up from Quinn's bed.

"As if." Quinn tells her, scoffing. "No one has to know, you know." She adds loudly when Santana is out of her room and Rachel shifts a little but is still as sleepy as she was before. "Sleep, baby." She whispers softly and then kisses Rachel's head.

They wake up as they fell asleep, without much change from last night.

"Is this going to work?" Rachel is first to break the silence in the room.

"Is what going to work?" Quinn asks, beating around the bush as much as she could, not really having a reason for it.

"This… relationship." The diva explains further, snuggling a little closer to Quinn, who only smiles at her movement.

"I hope so." She says, not wanting to think about the complicated stuff. She hopes that Santana will come around to this idea and they could all go through it together like they mostly have during the last three months, for how long they've slept together. It started as a drunken mistake at an overcrowded party, but now Quinn and Rachel wanted more.

Santana just didn't know it was going to go away this fast. She couldn't imagine being with two people at the same time, much less being with _Rachel _and _Quinn_ at the same time. She liked, no loved, the sex, but it's always been just that to her; sex. Now she had to think about including dates and hanging out; she just didn't know if she was the right person for that.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

It goes on for just a week with just her and Rachel and then Santana comes over one day suddenly, while she's still knuckle deep in Rachel, who can't seem to stop herself from moaning out loudly.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to take you out on dates or that mushy stuff." Santana makes sure to tell them as she takes her clothes off as quickly as she possibly can.

"Sure it doesn't." Quinn can only say.

"I'm not taking anyone on dates or walking hand in hand through the school hallways. I'm not being any different than I was before this crazy idea came to your mind." She directs at Quinn, who turns to look at her and gapes, already prepared with a strap-on attached to herself.

"It's been a long time since I had you on all fours, Barbie, don't act so surprised." The Latina says as she climbs up on the bed and Rachel is enjoying every bit of this. From how Quinn instantly gets into position while still thrusting three fingers into her to how Santana can't hide her smirk when she sees how wet the blonde actually is.

It's the most shattering feeling, Rachel concludes, when she's being thoroughly pleasured and watching Santana move in and out of Quinn briskly, almost not letting her get the full enjoyment but still knowing what she does, at the same time. It's what she always loved.

And later, when she's the one being in Quinn's position, except the blonde now manipulates the strap-on and Santana is getting herself ready on the other side of the bed, Rachel can't help but yell out how she really feels during those moments. She almost moved away from Quinn to properly thank Santana for doing this with them, but she waits out until she rides out her orgasm before going over to suck on her clit and taste her arousal with just as much pleasure as she had when Quinn took her.

It's a pretty good deal, they all come to the conclusion once they're resting and Rachel's head is once more on Quinn, the only difference from a week ago is that now Santana has her hand placed on Quinn's stomach as she tries to even out her breathing.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

The first trouble comes the next day, when they're all at the table, having breakfast that Quinn's mom made before going out and wishing them to have a nice time on their _sleepover_; thank God that she isn't home most of the time to _hear _what's going on.

"Hobbit, pass me the salt. These eggs are awful without it." It's most definitely Santana that says it and Quinn just shakes her head at first.

"You know, you don't talk like that to someone who's in a relationship with you." She informs her quickly after and motions for Rachel not to get the salt.

"It's okay; I'm used to it, Quinn." The tiny brunette responds, shrugging.

"The point is that you shouldn't have to be." The blonde answers her and glares at Santana afterwards, prompting her to amend her way of speaking to Rachel.

"Fine, fine. Will you please pass me the salt, Hobbit?" Santana makes a smart ass remark and grins when she sees that Quinn definitely didn't mean that when she almost gets up from her chair and storms out like Rachel sometimes does. _Almost_. "_Rachel._" Santana emphasizes, smirking at Quinn. "Could you pass me the salt?"

"Sure." The other brunette shrugs quickly. She doesn't get why Quinn is making her do this, but she likes being called by her name out of the bed and it's refreshing to hear Santana of all people call her that.

"There, Blondie, happy now?" Santana gets the salt and puts it on her eggs and Rachel wrinkles her nose at the food that's in her plate when she glances over; Thank God that they've been over so many times and Judy has remembered that she's vegan this time.

"Yeah." Quinn smiles softly and Santana can only shake her head once she looks at her. This was still absurd in her opinion. "Very." The blonde adds after some time and she means it with her whole heart. Rachel just smiles in her direction and goes back to eating while Santana scowls and shakes her head.

"Just, for the love of God, stop being all smiley and cuddly; it's hurting my eyes." Santana says, though she finds Rachel's smile warm and mostly calming when they're outside of the school, she wouldn't object if she smiled more, actually.

"You love it." Quinn reads right through her, like she has the power to read minds. But it's not that. For being friends so long, it's a wonder that Santana manages to keep _some _secrets to herself at nowadays.

"Just don't make me do it." The Latina's only response comes a minute later and she somewhat manages to convince herself that that will be the case in the future.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

Rachel's not sure about all of this, but she goes along with it since Quinn suggested it. It couldn't end up as badly as it did with Finn, surely, and she wasn't scared; especially at nights.

At nights when Quinn holds her tightly to herself and Santana is right on the other side of the blonde. She doesn't have any kind of contact with her still, outside of spending time together, but Quinn assures her that it's going to be alright one day.

One day could be a long time after today, but she happily accepts it. Santana at least kept the number of insults per day low and then apologized through sex later. It's mind-blowing and sweet at the same time and she can't help it but be as loud as she can. Santana teases her about that, too, but Quinn can see that she is enjoying it as much as Rachel is, so she isn't fooling her at least.

"I'm scared." Rachel whispers to Quinn one night when it's just the two of them in the room and Santana is almost there.

"Of what?" The blonde asks quickly, lowering her hand to Rachel's back and stroking it lightly, calmingly. "You can tell me everything."

"Of what Santana wants out of this. What if she hurts us?" She asks, burying her head into Quinn's neck and sighing softly as they hear footsteps signaling that Santana is almost there from her mandatory midnight snack and brushing her teeth afterwards because Rachel doesn't want to kiss her when she tastes like meat.

"Then I'll be here for you, but she won't hurt us." Quinn manages to reply to her before they see the light coming into the room from the hallway when the door is opened.

Santana pretends that she hasn't heard what they were talking about through the door, but she has and she has to admit that, out of three of them, she is the one most likely to break their hearts later on, if they're still together. She can deny it as much as she wants, but it doesn't mean that hurts any less that they're even thinking about it.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

They come to terms of the relationship soon enough, though, and Quinn and Rachel know that Santana is as invested in the relationship as they are but _really _doesn't want to show that. It's okay, though, because she tried to look interested at the dinner that Rachel recently made for them at her house and doesn't actually call her names anymore.

That might have had something to do with Quinn and hers talk after Rachel left Quinn's house, but still, it's appreciated. Quinn's fascinated by not only that, though, because that was easy, but also because it seems that Rachel is actually growing on Santana and that's always good.

Currently, they're at Santana's house and watching a, in her opinion, terrible movie that no one other than Rachel picked out. But she gave her this cute pout that gave away that she was never getting her way again if Rachel figures out that it's her weak spot from now on.

The diva is laying on Santana, literally, and isn't watching the movie at all because she's much closer to sleep than she would like to admit it aloud. It's still okay, though Quinn was definitely worried about what Santana might have done once she saw it. But she didn't say a word and everything is most likely fine. The Latina doesn't want to watch the movie, but Quinn seems to enjoy it, so she stands up with, now sleeping, Rachel in her arms and turns to her before speaking.

"I'm going to put her in the bed, I'll come here later." She whispers softly and gains only a nod in response and not even one glance. She goes upstairs and lays Rachel down on her bed, putting the cover over her because it's winter and the heating is not working. She hesitates, but leans down and plants a small kiss on Rachel's forehead before she goes back to Quinn. "She's already asleep." Santana comments as she takes a seat next to her and Quinn is sniffling softly, taking a hold of her arm before putting her head on her shoulder.

"He died, San." She says and Santana can now see what she got herself into. Somehow, it's too late for her to care that there are calming words coming out of her mouth at the moment and that Quinn is practically crying into her shirt. She watches the credits roll and stands up slowly, reaching her hand out for Quinn to take.

"Come on, sap." Santana says softly and Quinn grabs her hand and gets up after her. "It's just a movie." She throws her arm around the blonde's shoulder and leads them up to her room, where Rachel is letting out light snores on the bed and Santana has to chuckle.

She gets Quinn safely into the bed and then lays down in the middle. They're her girls now, she might as well get used to it already; at least when no one can see them and she is allowed to be somewhat emotional.

With one arm around Rachel who's already curled up to her and the other one around still crying Quinn, Santana can say contently that it's the best feeling all day and she can forget everything that's going on in her life at the moment happily; not that she'd say that aloud, but still, it's nice to even think about it.

So she closes her eyes, even though it's far too early to go to bed, but she will, for Quinn and Rachel, because she isn't going to disappoint them now.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_


	2. Chapter 02

**A/N: I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support for this story. Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts and favorites, it means so much to me. Here's the second chapter which is still mostly fluff. I have a lot of thing planned for this that are going to be rather angsty, but that's not until a little later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: <strong>_Let me hold you for the first time (it's the last chance to feel again)_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"I'm tired." Rachel announces, plopping down on her own bed as soon as they enter her room.

"We all are." Quinn tells her, taking a seat next to her legs and patting them.

"Yeah, 'cause you kept us all awake because your 'habitual vocal practice was mandatory'. I don't appreciate that." Santana responds mostly angrily as she slumps down in a chair by Rachel's desk.

"It is mandatory." Rachel informs her quickly after, sitting up to protest. "I need to keep my voice trained, even though I have had classes for a long time and couldn't possibly see myself getting worse at singing. There is always room for improvement."

"Baby, you can't get worse at singing." The blonde girl tells her, shaking her head.

"Yeah, _honey_, you totally can't." Santana mocks, looking straight at Quinn and shaking her head incredulously.

"I appreciate your guys' effort to make me feel better about missing yesterday's practice and having to do it after midnight, but if you just let me go through with it sometime after school, maybe I wouldn't have had to keep everyone up."

"Wait, so it's our fault now?" Santana asks confusedly; it's Rachel that didn't want to stop whatever they were up to at the usual time of her practice.

"Well, I don't blame you, but you'll know for next time now." Rachel tells them both before laying down on her bed.

"I can't believe this." The Latina mutters under her breath and stands. Quinn has a feeling that she'll go home, but Santana does something unexpected. She walks over to the bed and lays on it next to Rachel, pulling Quinn down with herself and closing her eyes. "Sleep now and no one will complain later." She says to them.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

Rachel is panicked, that's all that Santana can see, even if she isn't exactly listening. They were supposed to have fun day filled with sex at her house but Rachel is in the middle of ruining that.

One glance at Quinn and Santana sees that she is _actually _listening to the already far too long of a rambling that Rachel is busy with. She turned her off as soon as she's seen what it's going to be, so she's content with staring at the wall for some time. She wants to speak, but Rachel is nowhere near the end, so she just interrupts.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She announces, standing up to start walking, but Rachel pushes her back into her seat.

"No." The diva replies curtly and Santana hears Quinn chuckle. She has no escape now and she definitely does _not _want to listen to this since she is nowhere near interested in it.

So she just stands seated there, nodding along a few times when she deems it necessary and places a constant frown on her face. That turns out to be a good thing because when Rachel sees her face, she says exactly and nods shortly before going back to talking and then more talking.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"She's just so frustrating." Santana informs Quinn as she takes a seat on the couch and turns the TV on instantly. "Sometimes." She adds as she shuffles through the channels.

"S, it's really not her fault." Quinn says quickly, taking the remote from her and setting the TV on a news channel.

"She just kept rambling and rambling about something that I don't care _at all_." Santana scowls, but still doesn't take her gaze off the TV as the anchor speaks.

"That _something _is a thing that she needed to talk about with someone." The blonde tells her, watching her closely as she moves around.

"When people talk, usually there is dialogue involved. But no, she just kept going and didn't let us say a single thing. She didn't let me go to the bathroom, for goodness sake." The Latina complains, leaning on the back rest of the couch and closing her eyes.

"You could have at least pretended to listen." Quinn says, shaking her head as she watches the TV absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, well she was annoying." Santana is quick to return, sitting up before she moves to straddle Quinn and takes her shirt off.

"Do you even know what she was talking about?" Quinn asks, playing along and unbuttoning her pants rapidly. She plants a soft kiss in between Santana's breasts and smiles as her bra immediately comes off.

"Not exactly." The cheerio answers with a shake of her head and a small shrug.

"Her dads can't come to her ballet recital." Quinn informs her. She puts her hands on Santana's back lightly and rubs the area for a moment before kissing her lips shortly.

"So? What's the big deal about that?" Santana asks after she returns the kiss.

"They've always gone to her performances. She's scared about doing it without anyone there to cheer her on." The blonde speaks, cupping Santana's breasts and admiring them like she does often.

"What does that have to do with us?" Santana asks her, moving her body closer to Quinn and moaning out when that gets her even more contact with her hands. She moves Quinn's hands, though, but just so she can take her shirt off and leave her in a bra; close enough, she can see that Quinn really wants to have this talk first.

"_We _are going to be there for her in the crowd." Quinn tells her, chuckling as her shirt is thrown to the floor.

"No way." Santana quickly protests, shaking her head.

"Yes way. You're her girlfriend now, too, at least act like you care about what she's up to."

"It's hard to keep track of that. She does _everything_." The Latina scowls once again, but Quinn kisses it away quickly and smiles at her as her hand roams and slowly gets into Santana's pants.

"You could try, for starter." She says as she moves a little, just to make them both more comfortable.

"I'm not experienced in this relationship stuff, you know. You can't expect much from me." Santana utters quickly because Quinn's hand is just in the right spot and she wants to get this over with, like, right now.

"Do you even _want _to be in a relationship with us? Because you're not really showing it well." Quinn says, looking at her to see the answer and arching a brow at her.

"Yeah."

"Well then try harder to be better at 'this relationship stuff'. It's not as hard as you think." The blonde says a bit crossly, pushing her fingers a little.

"Whatever." She answers and ends the conversation with it, squirming around Quinn's lap a little and kissing her heatedly. "You do know that my mom is somewhere in this house, right?" She regrets it immediately and frowns, because Quinn hurries to get them both clothed again.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"I'm nervous." Rachel tells Quinn honestly while they're in the dressing room.

"You shouldn't be." The blonde assures her, stroking her cheek softly and pecking her lips.

"But I am." The diva says as she returns the kiss with a smile on her face. Quinn's making everything better.

"You'll do marvelous. People will be blown away."

"Oh my Moses, is there a lot of people?" She just now remembers that it's not going to be just Quinn and Santana out there to watch; it'll be _other people_, too.

"Nah, just a full house; you'll do fine." Santana says once she comes into the room with an open chocolate bar in her hand. "Did you know how hard it is not to get lost at this place? It's like, almost impossible." She complains quickly after.

"A full house? Please tell me you're kidding." Rachel asks, completely ignoring the second part and Quinn can see that she's starting to panic steadily.

"Except I'm being serious." The taller one of the brunettes tells her, moaning out when she takes a bite of her chocolate. "This is the best fucking thing I ate all day." She says, still displeased that Rachel made them all a vegan breakfast and wanting to show it to her.

"What am I going to do now?" Rachel starts pacing around the room swiftly and Santana is quick to roll her eyes at that, scoffing a little. "I never get a full house and we're barely prepared for that." She directs at the Latina

"You've practiced, like, forty hours a week, how unprepared can you be?" Next comes the question and a shrug from Santana and Quinn quickly jumps in before Rachel can even start lecturing her on anything.

"You will do just fine. You're perfectly prepared." She says, a smile on her features assuring Rachel.

"What if I ruin everything?" The diva asks softly, lowering her head and fidgeting her foot while she looks at it.

"You won't ruin anything." Quinn says certainly, but she is not so sure if Rachel actually believes her or if she's nodding just because.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you do perfect every time, you'll get a standing ovation." Quinn sees Santana's slight nod from the corner of her eye when Rachel hugs her tightly, though she doesn't know if it's to agree with her or because she is approving of the chocolate bar in her mouth.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

When the recital ends, there isn't a person in the room, save for Santana, that's still sitting down after Rachel's performance that closed the show. It's just so beautiful and the music is slow and steady and she is definitely very touched by Rachel's fantastic dancing. Quinn jerks her up by her arm and it's just then that she starts clapping along with the rest of the people.

Rachel's grin of satisfaction is visible even after the show when Quinn congratulates her and Santana just stands behind her as they hug. She doesn't say anything and Rachel doesn't ask her anything, so it's good because she can't form any words about it at the moment.

Rachel knows that Santana liked it, it's pretty transparent by the look of amazement on her face. She just smiles in her direction and Santana nods back curtly, sighing out loudly.

She may never be able to form the words, but she's allowed to show it to Rachel after they're at her house and the short diva is _very _grateful.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

However, shocking both herself and Rachel, Santana comes over to the other girl's house nervously approaching the house along the driveway. Rachel sees her from her window but still waits for the doorbell to echo through the house and then slowly goes to the door, opening it for Santana.

"Hey." She hesitates to say, opening the door a little more. "Come on in."

"Hi." Santana chokes out, getting in and taking her shoes off. She waits for the door to be closed before she gets to Rachel and hugs her swiftly, kissing her lips lightly as they part.

"Let's go to the living room." Rachel says, surprised by the Latina's approach and mostly waiting for her to offer sex.

"I just, um." Santana stops. "I'm not here for sex." She assures Rachel quickly, so she wouldn't doubt as she probably is now as they take their seats on the couch. It's pretty spacious, but Santana sits right next to Rachel and takes her hands in hers.

"Do you want something to drink maybe?" Rachel asks and receives a shake of head in response almost immediately so she nods and waits for Santana to come out with whatever she came to say.

"I wanted to tell you that…" She trails off and closes her eyes before squeezing Rachel's hands a little. "I didn't tell you how amazing you were at the recital. You looked graceful and beautiful; I can't even put it into words." Santana finally says after a few moments of complete silence.

"I… thank you." Rachel says sincerely, she hesitates before asking the next question. "I'm going to… May I hug you now?" She re-words it quickly.

"For as long as you'd like." Santana nods along, smiling as Rachel's arms are instantly wrapped around her. Neither of them lets go for a couple of minutes and still it's Rachel moving away, only to press her lips against Santana's.

Santana returns the kiss, gladly. "This is going to sound weird." She warns Rachel before speaking again after she gets a confused look from her. "I don't want sex at all today."

"You don't… want sex?" Rachel asks unsurely, eyeing her carefully.

"Would it be weirder if I ask if we can go to your room and lay down with no funny business involved?" Santana says cautiously, but then Rachel shakes her head softly and she exhales.

"No, no. We can do that." The singer says, nodding softly and kissing Santana's cheek before standing up and extending her hand for Santana to take.

She does and they go upstairs quietly, moving into Rachel's room and taking their positions on the bed instantly. Santana's hesitant about it, but she wraps her arms around Rachel and lets her put her head on her chest, sighing contently. She realizes that it's not so hard, being like this with Rachel, at that moment and that she isn't sure why she was having trouble with it in the first place.

Rachel, on the other hand, always likes it when she has contact with Santana, so she closes her eyes immediately and puts an arm on her stomach as she drifts of.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_


	3. Chapter 03

**A/N: The next few days will be busy, so I figured I should try and update today, so here's the third chapter. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: <strong>_It's the one thing I want (that I never did have)_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"Would you guys consider telling your parents about us?"

"No." Santana's answer is immediate, without any further information.

"One day, but not today." Quinn says, nodding softly as she does. She doesn't even ask Santana to explain her answer, just stays quiet for a few minutes before it's Rachel who breaks the silence.

"Why not?" She asks quickly after she can't take the quiet anymore. Santana wasn't hesitant at all and that's what's bothering her the most. It's true, she doesn't talk that much about anything, but this is something that needs explaining.

"It's bad enough that I'm gay." Santana responds briskly, closing her eyes tightly as she realizes how that came out. "For them, it's bad enough for them. They might not understand." She adds once she breathes out heavily, deeming it right this time and nodding her head as she finishes.

"Oh." Quinn sighs while Rachel stays quiet as she can't find words just yet.

"I want to tell my dads." Rachel says once the room becomes too silent.

"Okay. Do you wants us to be there with you?" The blonde asks without hesitation and Rachel nods.

"Whatever." Is all they get from Santana.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"When do you want to do this?" Quinn asks Rachel. The three of them are the first to come to the choir room for glee that day.

"Well, daddy isn't going to be home until Friday, so I was thinking then after school." Rachel answers, shrugging as she goes over the notes that she's brought with herself.

"Alright." The blonde agrees, smiling softly. Rachel excuses herself from the room to go use the restroom and they are left alone there in silence.

"Isn't it going to be harder to tell them when you're with _us_?" Santana asks, turning to face the blonde.

"Why would it be harder?" Quinn obliviously asks, looking over to Santana.

"Because… you know." Santana prompts, scratching the back of her head softly.

"Oh." Quinn says and Santana is getting tired of that response, honestly.

"Yeah."

Rachel takes that moment to re-enter the room and smile at both of them while she closes the door behind her. She goes back to the bed and takes her previously left seat.

"What are you two talking about?" She asks, looking between the two of them.

"Rach, would it be better if you told your fathers alone?" Quinn goes straight to the point, biting her lower lip a little as she watches Rachel.

"Why would it be better? Do you not want them to know that I'm with you?" Rachel asks confusedly.

"Maybe they won't take it good at all when they know you're with us." Quinn responds, shrugging softly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we weren't acting the best towards you in freshman and sophomore years." Santana answers her this time, seeing as Quinn is probably battling how to word it.

"We were terrible to you." The blonde adds.

"They, um, don't know about anything that goes around in school." Rachel answers after a few moments of complete silence

"They don't?" Santana asks as her and Quinn are the ones that are confused now.

"Why?" Quinn questions at the same time.

"Because they like to think I'm their perfect little girl with perfect grades and lots of friends at school. I didn't want to actually tell them how that's not true at all."

"We're sorry we ever did that to you." Quinn says standing up and going over to Rachel to kiss her cheek swiftly before going back to her seat.

"It's all right, you more than make it up to me every day now. I'm over it now." The diva says and then looks at Santana, who only nods this time.

"You sure?" Quinn asks her.

"Yes. Completely sure." Rachel says truthfully, a soft smile gracing her features.

"As long as you're sure." Santana shrugs, looking over at her nails as everyone starts coming into the room slowly.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Santana asks from the backseat of Rachel's car while the diva drives rather slowly in her opinion.

"Yes, Santana, I am sure." Rachel answers quickly.

"We won't blame you if you don't."

"I know." Rachel answers curtly, looking over at Quinn for a moment and the blonde rolls her eyes in response.

"And you still have a lot of time to do it."

"I know." She says again, adding a nod to it this time.

"So it's not like it's a matter of life or death."

"I know." It comes out slightly anxious, since Santana probably isn't anywhere near the end.

"Santana will you stop it already?" Thank Moses is Rachel's first thought when Quinn interferes; thank Moses indeed.

"I'm just telling her that there's no pressure on her if she doesn't want to do it." Santana answers. It's pretty much clear that she's the only one actually nervous about this. It's scary for her, that's for sure.

"She wants to do it." The blonde says, shaking her head slightly and sighing out heavily, seeing that Santana has more to say about this and that she won't back down just yet.

"What I want is to drive in silence right now." Rachel says loudly and that stops any arguing that was going to happen between Santana and Quinn.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"Dad, daddy, these are Quinn and Santana." Rachel introduces as they all enter the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Quinn and Santana manage to say at the same time.

"You too, girls." The taller of them, Leroy, says and the other one nods.

"Could we take a seat in the living room? I have something important to announce." Rachel cuts right to the case and they all nod after her.

"Of course, pumpkin, let's do that." Hiram Berry answers and leads them all to the living room. Rachel and the girls take a seat on the couch while the two parents would rather stand.

"So tell us, why are we all here today?" Leroy asks quickly.

"Whatever I have to say now, can you promise me that you won't freak out and storm off?" Rachel makes sure, because it's nothing she hasn't seen before and she wants them to still be there when she finishes.

"Of course, honey."

"When did I ever do that?" Hiram asks her, putting his arm on his chest and pretending to be offended.

"Daddy, please." She scoffs, shaking her head a little. "We're gathered her today-"

"Please don't make it sound like a funeral." Santana interrupts and Quinn hits her arm slightly.

"Santana." She warns along with it.

"We're gathered here today so that I can tell you that… I am gay." Like a band-aid it comes off. No one is surprised, though, because this is Rachel we're talking about and she is always like that.

"You owe me twenty dollars, Lee." Hiram tells his husband, grinning from ear to ear and Santana bursts out laughing at that and gets yet another warning smack.

"What? You bet on my sexuality?" Rachel furrows her brows. She can't actually believe what they did.

"It's just that we were bored." Leroy explains.

"That is certainly no reason to start betting on my personal things."

"You're right, pumpkin."

"However, that's not all that I need to tell you." Rachel cuts him off promptly and then continues shortly. "I am currently in a relationship with both Santana and Quinn."

"Oh." Is all Leroy can say in reply to that.

"Pumpkin…" Hiram comes closer but Rachel quickly raises her hand and stops him from talking.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you that I thought about every possibility and that I am still ready to do this." She tells them and Santana and Quinn quickly nod their agreement afterwards.

"Rachel, honey, in this town, it's hard being in a relationship with one person of same sex, much less with two." Leroy takes a sit on an armchair, resting his hands in his lap.

"I am aware of that." Rachel nods as she answers quickly, never taking her eyes off of him.

"We just don't want you suffering from vicious comments and constant disappointment you'll see in your friends." Quinn can see that Hiram doesn't really agree with his husband, but he still stands quietly on the side as he sighs.

"Are _you _ disappointed?" The diva asks him.

"No, of course not." Hiram speaks up, shaking his head before Leroy can answer that question.

"But maybe it would be better if you acted like nothing is going on in school. Make it a bit easier for you to live nicely around those hallways."

"So what you're advising me is to lead a miserable life walking around those hallways without the two of them?" Rachel poses a question, raising one of her eyebrows and quirking her head on the left.

"Exactly." Leroy instantly answers and then realizes it when Hiram glares at him. "No, not exactly. I meant that it would probably be better if you kept it a secret. At least until you move out of this town."

"I'm very glad that I don't have the support I needed from my parents."

"Rachel it's not-"

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

The ride to Quinn's house is deadly quiet and no one dares to speak. Tears on Rachel's cheek are apparent when Santana glances at her and she can't help but feel bad about this. They get to the house soon and Quinn leads Rachel to her room while Santana follows closely behind through the kitchen and stops suddenly.

She gets to the room quickly after with a what's probably leftover pancake from Quinn's breakfast. She found some syrup, too, so she gets to eating it as soon as she takes a seat on the bed.

"I really thought they would understand." Rachel says quietly into Quinn, who has her arms wrapped around her even as she raises an eyebrow at Santana and scoffs softly.

"We know, sweetheart." She says once she's come over the fact that Santana just _robbed _her kitchen and ate stuff from it.

"But they just made me feel bad about this." The brunette continues like she hasn't heard anything that Quinn said.

"You don't have any reason to feel bad." Santana chips in, still eating her food.

"I want to be with you two." Rachel speaks again.

"We want to be with you, too. No matter what anyone has to say about that." Santana's mouth are full and she can't answer this time, so Quinn does it for her.

"I'm sorry you were there with me." Rachel says honestly, sniffling softly.

"We're not sorry. Don't worry about us." Quinn says, smiling softly as she rubs Rachel's back.

"I really thought they would accept our relationship and be happy for me."

"We're here for you."

"I want to be with you two." Rachel repeats slowly, looking over at Santana, who is still too busy to do anything but nod at that and then again once Quinn answers.

"We want to be with you, too." The blonde utters.

"What if they never come around to this?" Rachel asks and moves away from Quinn slightly, leaning on the head board and linking her fingers with Quinn's as she watches Santana eat.

"Then we'll be here for you forever." The blonde says to her, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"You're not just saying that?" Rachel asks and tears her gaze off Santana.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The surest we can ever be about something." Santana answers with her mouth full and Rachel wrinkles her nose slightly as she watches her.

"Thank you." Rachel still says.

"There's nothing to thank us for, honey." Quinn assures her when Santana can't.

"Seriously."

"Thank you, anyway. For being here for me today." Rachel tells them, kissing both of their cheeks afterwards.

"Anytime, baby." It's the first time Santana isn't mocking the pet name and Rachel can't help but smile when she thinks of that. Quinn feels just a little bit jealous because it's not directed at her.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_


	4. Chapter 04

**A/N: I'm sorry for the longer delay, I was very busy this week, but I am planning to get out a few chapters during this one, so there won't be much more interruptions, I hope. This is just mostly dialogue and some moments with them. I'm thinking of writing a party for the next chapter, but I'm very open to suggestions. **

**Also, I know I haven't really been responding to the reviews, but that was just because I had pretty much no time for that at all, but I appreciate each and every one, as well as the author and story alerts. I promise to try and respond to everyone from now on, so if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: <strong>_I know you get me (so I let my walls come down)_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"Rachel!" Santana shouts as she opens the front door of her house. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? You invited me." Rachel gives her a confused look promptly, watching her come to realize what actually happened.

"I didn't-" She starts, but makes a weird face before further opening the door, "come in." She says, sighing softly.

"You did, I still have the text message if you want to see it."

"No, no, that's alright. Let me put your jacket into the closet and you can go to the living room." Santana takes her jacket and Rachel goes as instructed, smiling at a girl in front of her.

"Hi! Are you baby?" The little girl asks enthusiastically, bouncing slightly.

"Uh, no, but I am Rachel. And what's your name?" Rachel's glad to find someone who's shorter than her and she actually has to lean down so that she can shake the girl's hand.

"That little brat is the one that invited you here." Santana announces as she makes her way into the living room and straight to the couch.

"Santana, don't call her that." Rachel scolds immediately.

"Yeah, Santana, don't call her that." The girl says mockingly, grinning up at Santana. "My name is Isabelle, but you can call me Is."

"That is a very pretty name, Is." The singer says, going to the couch to take a seat next to Santana.

"So you're not baby, huh? But it said so in the phone." Isabelle's face seems down as she decides to sit down on the floor.

"That's just what she's written as in my phone, punk." Santana is the one that answers and Rachel's next question is immediate.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Uh huh, it is, I saw it." Is tells her, nodding her head excitedly.

"Where's my phone, Is?" Santana asks, sighing as she nods at the question hesitantly.

"I don't know, I put it somewhere." Isabelle shrugs. Rachel watches her carefully, noticing the familiar gestures that she has like Santana; she's also Hispanic, so Rachel wonders if that's Santana's sister.

"Well that's just great."

"I'm sure you'll find it, San." Rachel says, patting her thigh absent-mindedly as she does so.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Isabelle's my cousin that I'm babysitting now, if you wanted to know." The older Latina offers, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

"I can go, if you don't want me here." The brunette next to her offers quickly.

"No, it's alright. You can play Guitar Hero with us."

"Oh, I always wanted to try that game." Rachel claps her hands, standing up promptly with a grin on her face.

"Now's your chance." Santana says and notices Rachel going to the microphone as she does. "But you can't sing."

"What? Why not?" Rachel's hand goes straight to her chest, but she has to admit, that would be too easy, which is what Santana's answer is and she relents quickly, shrugging.

"Fine. Then I'll be on the drums." She decides rapidly, taking a seat behind the instrument and getting the drumsticks.

"Good."

One song passes and Rachel cannot get used to it. Half of the time she misses beats because she's concentrated on doing the previous one. The other half is her accidentally kicking the right one and then clapping her hands together, which in return haves her miss a few of the next ones that appear on the screen.

"You suck at this game already." Isabelle informs her as she shows off her guitar skills and Santana is too busy singing the song and trying to win the game.

"I do not!" Rachel protests quickly, shaking her head as the song finishes.

"You'll get the hang of it." Santana says nicely, taking a seat on the couch once again and turning another song on quickly.

"Thank you."

Santana takes over the drums for the next song and Rachel is on the guitar. She doesn't even play for the first minute because she concentrates on Isabelle singing. Then she actually remembers why the guitar is in her hands and she tries to get used to hitting the right color and also watching the screen.

"This game is awful." She says at the end of the song as Santana turns the game off completely and takes a seat next to her.

"No it's not. You just don't know how to play." Isabelle tells her, grinning at her.

"Why don't you go fetch another game, kiddo?" Santana asks and then watches her cousin go off upstairs to get something else.

"I don't like this game." Rachel looks at Santana as she announces, pouting softly.

"I'm sure you don't." Santana agrees, putting an arm around her and kissing her temple softly.

"It's not fun at all."

"Uh huh. Totally."

"I know you like it." Rachel says. "Traitor." She adds under her breath.

"Hey, I'm not a traitor just because I like the game that you don't know how to play." Santana says, lifting her arms up in front of herself.

"You're right." Rachel nods and then sighs sadly.

"If it helps, you got better by the end." Santana offers, trying to make her feel better about her loss.

"It really doesn't."

"Oh well, at least I tried."

"You're really great with Isabelle." Rachel efficiently changes the topic, smiling up at Santana.

"Yeah, yeah." The Latina dismisses it quickly.

"You are. And you're adorable with her." The diva tells her, relaxing as she falls into her arms softly, humming a song that Santana was singing before.

"That's not true." Santana objects, shaking her head softly as she wraps her arms around Rachel.

"Yes it is and you know it. I like it." Rachel tells her, though it's muffled by Santana's shirt as her head is now on Santana's shoulder.

"I don't like being adorable."

"Well you'll have to get used to it."

"Of course I will."

"Good. Now kiss me." Rachel demands and Santana is quick to obey her command as Rachel parts her head from Santana's shoulder.

"Not objecting to that." She says and then leans in to kiss her lips softly, ready to deepen it when Isabelle walks into the room again.

"Icky." The girl says, wrinkling her nose.

"Huh, you'll see icky when you grow up." Santana grins, parting from Rachel and pulling her cousin into her lap rapidly as she takes the game she picked out of her hands.

"No I won't, 'cause I won't kiss boys or girls at all." Isabelle says determinedly, shaking her head as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I was like that at your age, too." Santana tells her.

Rachel can only laugh in response to that.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

Quinn's walking down the street as she feels some hands on her eyes. She's sure that it's a girl that isn't letting her see but she can't figure out who it is and is one step away from kicking her in the stomach until she finally speaks.

"Guess who." She hears Santana's voice say and there is a sure smile in her voice that the blonde just smiles herself.

"Santana, don't you think your voice would give you out?" Quinn asks her and the hands aren't on her eyes anymore but getting the bags out of her hands.

"Damn it, I didn't think about that." The Latina says as she puts both bags into one of her hands and takes Quinn's hand into the other one, surprising her.

"Good try, though." Quinn chuckles, watching their hands carefully for a moment.

"Where are you going?" Santana breaks the silence.

"Home."

"Good, it's on my way." The brunette offers her a soft smile and a squeeze of her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Were you jogging?"

"More like running, but I'm tired of it. Cheerios will start soon, anyway. And we dance at Glee, which is actually confusing, because we never had summer practices before and Schue seems so set on this. Did you hear the crap he was giving me when I didn't show up one day?"

"You are aware that you have to get coach's permission to get back on the team, right?" Quinn completely ignores the second part about Glee and just focuses on this.

"Brittany already managed to get us on her list." Santana grins at her proudly.

"I have no idea how Sue seems to love her." The blonde tells her, grinning softly as they walk.

"I won't complain. Why were you the one going to the store?" Santana asks curiously, looking in front of them and then around them carefully.

"My mom's not home, business trip or something." Quinn answers.

"So your house is empty and you never mentioned it?" Santana is actually shocked that she didn't find out about this sooner. She'd either manage to convince Quinn to throw a party or just spend their days there doing nothing.

"Um, yes." Quinn says.

"Where's your car?" Santana changes the topic, still not ready to start her convincing.

"At Burt's shop, something happened with it."

"Oh, awesome, so you've got Finnept working on it." The Latina sarcastically utters and then sighs.

"Be nice. He's good at it."

"The only thing he's good at, trust me." Santana scoffs, shaking her head. "I'm going to come with you when you go get your car."

"Why would you go?" Quinn confusedly asks her, trying to get her to look her in the eyes but in vain, since Santana is only looking down at the pavement.

"Because."

"Because what, San?"

"He's not with Rachel anymore." She says quietly, not wanting to admit anything.

"Oh, so you're jealous."

"I am _not _jealous. Santana Lopez doesn't get jealous." Santana looks up at her and gives her a cross look, even though she herself knows that Quinn is most definitely right.

"Yeah, sure. He's a good guy."

"I've had better."

"Santana." Quinn shakes her head promptly, sighing. "If you're just going to be like that when I go, you're not allowed to."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to insult him in front of Burt. When we go back to school, though..." Santana leaves it hanging, but she's grinning and Quinn can tell she already has a few plans.

"You're awful."

"Hey, I don't like him." Santana shrugs, not really caring.

"And yet you have no reasoning for that."

"Of course I do; he's a douche."

"Which you know how?"

"Because he got me cheeseburger when after we had sex. Inconsiderate idiot." The Latina says as if it were obvious before that that's what she was talking about.

"Santana, not everybody knows that you're lactose intolerant." Quinn comments, shaking her head and chuckling softly.

"He should, though, because I told him." Santana pushes the topic, wide-eyed as she speaks.

"Well, he never was the smartest guy." Quinn tells her as they stop in front of her house.

"Yeah, he was always a jerk." Santana says, giving her the bags back and then smiling at her

"Santana." Quinn utters, shaking her head.

"I have to get back to my running so that I can make it to Mike's in time. Call me when you have to go to the shop and tell Rachel that she needs to get better at video games."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn says, pecking her lips softly. "My mom knows, by the way."

"Awesome. Is knows, so it's just a matter of time when my folks find out." Santana says with a monotone voice and then shrugs.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Quinn asks quickly.

"I'd say it's a good thing. Bye, Blondie."

"Bye, Santana."

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"Hey sweetie." Rachel says brightly after she struggles to answer her phone at first.

"Hi Rach." Quinn says softly.

"Why are you calling this early?" Rachel asks, confused as she glances at her clock.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I just thought that you'd be up because of your morning routine." Quinn apologizes quickly, taking a look at her clock as well.

"It's alright, you didn't wake me up, I was just coming back from the store." Rachel says, taking a seat in her living room and turning on the TV.

"Oh, that's good."

"Why are _you_ up this early?" Rachel asks, getting up and Quinn can hear her going into the kitchen to get something from the fridge; she isn't sure what, but Rachel is drinking something.

"I had to get up and do the grocery shopping." The blonde says, sighing at the end.

"Alright."

"Uh huh." Quinn says, stopping for a moment. "So I'm calling to see when you're free this week."

"That would be any night except for Wednesday and I will mail you my schedule so you know exactly when else." Rachel tells her, happily going to her room to get her laptop.

"Okay, good. On another note, my mom now knows." Quinn tells her, a smile on her face.

"About us?"

"Yeah. She said as long as it makes me happy." Quinn says afterwards, smiling as she remembers her talk with her mother; it went well and she was glad because of that.

"That's great, Quinn." Rachel tells her as she takes a seat with her laptop opening up her mail.

"I'm sorry that your dads couldn't take the news better." Quinn says, biting her lower lip.

"Not dads, just dad. You know full well that my daddy is our number one supporter." Rachel says as she concentrates on her computer before Quinn speaks again.

"I wasn't aware of that."

"Oh, then I told Santana. He is, though, and he said that dad is going to get over it soon." The diva says, shrugging softly as she writes Quinn's e-mail .

"Maybe he's right."

"No he's not and he knows it as well as I do. But that's okay, because I have no plans of fighting him on it." Rachel says.

"That's good then." Quinn makes a small pause before her next statement. "I heard you hung out with Santana."

"Yes, her cousin, Isabelle, sent me a text to come over. It was fun." Rachel tells her softly, focusing on a game show that came onto the TV and trying to think of an answer.

"Why would Is send you a text?" Quinn questions.

"Because, apparently, I'm written as baby in Santana's phone and she wanted to meet the person who's called Baby."

"Oh, you are?" Quinn asks, amused at that as much as Rachel probably was when she found out.

"Well, I assume that's right, but I didn't see any proof." Rachel says, sighing softly. "Isabelle lost Santana's phone and we couldn't find it the whole day."

"I'm sure that's true. What did you do?"

"We played that awful game of Guitar Hero and then another dreadful game of tennis, which I excel at in reality. It just shows that these games are nothing compared to real life."

"You just have to get the hang of it."

"Which is what Santana kept telling me, but it just didn't work. I just let the two of them play for the rest of the day." Rachel says, shrugging softly.

"I'm sure Santana is going to teach you sometime soon. She mentioned not being able to hang out with anyone, much less her girlfriend, who doesn't know to play any games. Though she still regrets ever teaching Brittany how to play Halo; she's unbeatable since the time Santana managed to tell her the rules."

"That sounds like a nice game. What is it about?" Rachel asks curiously, interested in hearing this.

"Killing people." Quinn answers curtly and then there's silence on the line.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Santana loves playing it with Mike. She banned Brittany from it."

"Well that wasn't nice of her. Maybe Brittany wanted to play more." Rachel says, shaking her head and Quinn can practically sense it, even if she isn't there to see it.

"Lesson number one, don't _ever _be better than Santana at a video game, she might publically disown you." The blonde says, starting to put the groceries away.

"As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't own me." Rachel tells her.

"Right. Just don't beat her at any game she tries to teach you, okay?" Quinn tells her stubborn girlfriend.

"Okay."

"I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, have fun with whatever you have planned for the rest of the day."

"You too."

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_


	5. Chapter 05

**A/N: I tried to update as soon as possible but it's still not as soon as I wanted it and it's a quite short one. Also, there is a short sex scene at the end of the chapter (nothing very good), so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read it.**

**I have a twitter, If anyone is interested, my username is the same as on here. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: <strong>_How can I love (when I'm afraid to fall)_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"So, like, nine o'clock?" Santana asks once again and she can hear Quinn sighing through the phone.

"Santana, I told you already no parties." She answers.

"But your mom isn't in town." The Latina tells her quickly.

"Please tell me you didn't already spread the word." Quinn pleads, not hearing an answer from the other side of the line and knowing full well what that meant. "You're in charge of people not ruining my house and you are also cleaning it afterwards. I don't want police coming around here and drinks are your responsibility." she says and swears to herself that she's going to kill Santana one of these days.

The line goes black and Quinn is left to think about everything while moving valuable objects to a safe place. She isn't, at all, for this party, but Santana already arranged every single detail or so it seems. If anything goes wrong, she's going to blame her for the rest of their lives. It's not that she is a prude and over attentive, but some things she needs to plan out, especially if it's involving her house and a party that is going to cause a lot of damage.

The second reason that she isn't for this party is that she knows how Santana gets when she's drunk. She doesn't want her girlfriend weeping around the rooms and screaming. That's going to be a _big _burden and she knows that there is no way of going around it. Yes, Santana did promise that everything's going to be alright before hanging up, but something tells Quinn that she isn't going to stay sober enough to control everything.

Quinn tries calling Rachel to calm her down, but the diva doesn't say anything but that a party would be fun. Sure, she says that she'll keep an eye on Santana, but there is _no _way that she can do anything to stop her at a party. Rachel also tries telling her to relax and that this party would be a good occasion for that, but there's no way of calming Quinn down about this and Rachel knows that. So she just tries unsuccessfully and then has to go to a ballet lesson but promises to be at Quinn's house a little earlier tonight to help see if she missed something important and in need of hiding.

So the blonde is left alone again and the third problem comes to her mind. How were they going to act around other people? Surely Santana doesn't want to be out yet and she isn't so confident of that either. Rachel, though, she would most likely want to show everybody and she can't say she blames her for that; they just need more time. It's going to be one hell of a night, that is for sure and Quinn doesn't like it at all.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

Rachel and Quinn are only alone for twenty minutes until they hear someone come through the door. Rushing towards the entrance, they are met with Santana, liquor in her hands and taking off her shoes.

"Hey, you look hot." She greets Rachel, pecking her lips softly and then heading towards the kitchen. "And thank you for this." Santana tells Quinn, genuinely smiling in her direction before putting the bottles down on the counter. "I think this'll be enough for the night."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and then shakes her head as she takes a seat on a stool. "Are you sure? I mean, twenty bottles is probably not enough." She says sarcastically and Santana nods.

"Puck is in charge of beer because he always finds a way to buy tons of it cheaply somehow." Santana says, sighing softly.

"Can someone tell me why this party is necessary?" Rachel asks and manages to sit down in Quinn's lap, smiling softly and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Because I haven't gone to a party for, like, the whole summer."

"You've been to a party just last week, Santana."

"I meant a decent one." Santana says, sighing soon afterwards.

"And a decent one is where you get as drunk as you can and cry around the house, waiting for someone to make out with, right?" Quinn asks, shaking her head non-approvingly and sighing lowly.

"Uh huh, that's right. So one of you better be right next to me when I wants to get my sweet lady kisses on." Santana nods, smirking softly.

Quinn isn't sure if she wants to start on this topic now so she just stays quiet while Rachel and Santana talk, occasionally meddling and saying a few words and then going silent again.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

The house is full by ten thirty and nearly everyone is drunk; save for, of course, Rachel and Quinn, who need to make sure nothing gets broken. Santana is dancing somewhere in the living room with Brittany close to her until Puck calls them both for a game of beer pong.

Quinn is the one that is keeping an eye on her, because Rachel tried not letting her drink but all she got in response is to not come between Tequila and her girlfriend or she is being cut off. She didn't want to risk that tonight.

"Woah! In your _face _Chang! I am so awesome at this game." Santana yells over the music and throws her fist in the air before high fiving Puck, who is next to her. "Bring it on, Mikey, show me what you've got."

"Oh I believe you are _nothing _in this game." Mike tells her and then misses when it's his turn, causing a slap to his head from Brittany, his teammate. "Hey, I'm too drunk to be good at this." He tells her and they let go of the game completely because Santana is crying all of the sudden and looking around the room for Quinn.

"Q, Quinn, Quinnie!" She yells, pointing to her blonde girlfriend and smirking in her direction, even though tears are streaming down her face and an occasional sob comes out of her mouth every five seconds.

"What is it?" The blonde asks when she's close enough to her and is surprised, as is everyone else in the house, when Santana collides their lips together and doesn't let her move.

She kisses back promptly with her eyes closed as she can't dare to look at anyone who is probably shocked or turned on by now. "San, everybody is looking." She whispers to her and the Latina shakes her head.

"You don't want to kiss me." Santana gasps, if it's possible more tears come out of her eyes at this point. "Am I not attractive enough? Or is it just that you want someone else? Rachel, right? Because I'm not attractive enough." She leads the monologue throughout the room and tries to find Rachel but collapses on the couch in the living room.

"It's okay, San." Brittany tells her when she takes a seat next to her and softly rubs her back.

"No it's not. I just wanted someone to kiss at midnight." The Latina tells her and places her head in her hands as Brittany scratches the back of her head and thinks about it for a moment.

"San, I don't think it's New Year's Eve." Her blonde friend tells her and gains a glare coming from Santana.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm sad enough without you telling me that, jeez, Brittany." Santana is up on her feet in no time and looking around the room before heading upstairs to Quinn's bedroom quickly.

"Is anyone having sex in there?" She asks as she knocks on the door and gets no answer, so she just goes in promptly and smiles at Rachel through her tears. "It's not going to be New Year soon." She tells her and sees the girl nod in response while she sits down on the bed.

"I know. You should stay here." Rachel suggests quickly, sighing as she sits next to her and immediately responds to the prompt kiss that Santana surprises her with.

It all becomes heated as Santana lowers Rachel down so she was laying on the bed and their clothes is off in no time because Santana did a fast work of removing it all completely. The Latina plants kisses along Rachel's jaw and then moves on to her neck swiftly, making sure that she leaves a few marks along the way.

She reaches Rachel's breasts soon after and her lips are wrapped around one of the nipples while her hand is rolling around the bud of the other breast. Santana moves them both up on the bed more and then she's going down with her lips, kissing down Rachel's stomach and teasingly wrapping her mouth around her clit.

She hears Rachel moan in frustration and quickly get to work. Rachel is wet enough for her already and her tongue is ready to enter her slowly, still mainly teasing. She brings two fingers in to replace her mouth, because she wants to be closer to Rachel and she feels needy at this state of her mind.

So she slowly pushes her fingers in and her thumb is on Rachel's clit while she climbs up again so that their foreheads touch. Rachel's soft whimpers and moans are the most adorable thing Santana has ever heard.

The music is still quite loud behind the closed door but Rachel is concentrated on her overcoming orgasm a little too much to even notice it. She moves with Santana's fingers and can't find the words to describe how she's feeling at the moment, so she just lets out an incoherent scream while she's riding out the joyful feeling.

Soon after, they're cuddled up on the bed without anything covering their naked bodies and Santana is refusing to be satisfied.

"Alright, just sleep then." Rachel tells her and a glance at the clock tells her that it's well after midnight and that she could sleep too.

"Okay, love ya." Santana replies sleepily and leaves Rachel speechless and unable to sleep for the rest of the night, which they spend with almost no interruptions at all. The exception being Sam barging in and seeing them naked and Quinn coming in to sleep with them after Puck got everyone out of the house.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_


End file.
